Corcit
by owlcat92
Summary: Part of my Werewolf!Robin series. Apirl - Pink Moon. Well, Wally certainly wasn't expecting this. This was certainly... different. Sure, his best friend turned onto a wolf on a full moon... but this? Really? Robin looked like a furry. Rated for safty - Cat


**Well... I'm not too sure where I stand on this one. On one hand, it feels finished, on the other it feels like it needs more, you know? Still, I don't quite know what's it's lacking but it is lacking **_**something. **_**The whole thing just doesn't quite sit right with me and everybody feels OOC, but hey. Oh! And Happy New Year! It is 2014 (At least where I live it is right now)! ... Holy crap, that is scary...**

**Anyway, read.**

_**'Corcit'**_** means ****_'Hybrid' _****or ****_'Crossbred' _****in Romanian.**

**Story dedicated to '****_Sairey13_****' because they gave me the idea.**

Robin flipped over the couch with a cackle, landing next to Kid Flash and picking up a game controller.

"So gonna beat you." Robin grinned, leaning forwards slightly eyes locked onto the screen as the game started.

"Nuh-Uh." Wally volleyed right back, equally as focused. The boy on the left of the red head cackled again. While Wally started to spam the buttons, Robin slowly and carefully choose before making a move and right now Robin's tactic seemed to be working out better.

Wally's face got slowly redder and redder. "Dude! You need to be cheated! You hacked the game, didn't you! How one Earth can you beat the Wall-man!"

Robin smirked as he achieved K. Wally's character for the fifth time, still on perfect health. "No hacks needed '_Wall-man'. _You just suck."

Wally scowled. "Best out of twenty." It wasn't a question.

Robin smirked and gave his answer in one short nod and turned his head back to the screen. "Out of twenty, then; I'll still beat you."

"In your dreams, Bird Boy."

"Oh ha ha."

The game started and Wally's eyes narrowed, his thumb pressing a button in a split second and his character responded with a punch which collided with Robin's character. Wally's eyes widened. "Dude! I managed to hit you! This is amazing! I can't believe it! In your face!" The speedster turned to gloat to the boy beside him. As soon as he turned his head he noticed something was wrong. "Dude?"

Robin hadn't moved at all from the place he had been when they had started, in fact, his controller was barely above his lap. The boy looked frozen, his mouth ever so slightly open. "Dude? Bro, you okay?"

Robin's controller hit the floor, slipping from his fingers, creating a loud 'thump' as it hit the ground. Wally forgot the game in a second. "Robin, what's wrong?" The younger answered by turning his head slightly to look at the older, even though the sunglasses it was obvious that his eyes were wide. The boy seemed to snap to attention and grabbed a phone from his pocket at stared at it for about five seconds before getting up and racing from the room, the phone dropped onto the couch beside him.

Wally stared at the empty place his friend had been for a second, even his super speedy brain needing a second to place what just happened. He snatched the phone up from the cushion and pressed the quickly turned it on and looked at the screen with wide eyes; A small white circle on the top right of the screen and the numbers 8:00 lighting up the display.

Well.

Wally muttered a swear that his uncle probably wouldn't be too proud of and raced after his friend. The boy skidded in front of his best friend's bedroom door and knocked. "Dude, you okay? Is everything alright?"

A grunt was his only answer.

"Can I come in?" Without waiting for Robin to answer, Wally slowly – yes, slowly – started to open the door, only for it to be slammed shut, knocking the ginger backwards and onto the floor.

_"No." _Robin answered from the other side. Well, at least it almost sounded like Robin, his voice was deeper and rawer.

Wally frowned and got back up, staring at the door with annoyance. "What's going on? Dude, come on. It's a _you-know-what. _What's happening?"

There wasn't answer. "Dude, if you don't let me in I'll vibrate through this door." Wally threatened.

"You can't do that." Robin shot back.

"And why not?"

"Wally – You _can't _do that. You don't know how. You'll just get a blood nose" Robin retorted.

"Well, let me in anyway." Wally blushed slightly

"… I'm different Wally." He whispered. "I'm not… the same, alright?"

"Of course you're not." Wally whispered back through the door.

"No, I'm _really _different. If I let you in… promise… promise not to laugh."

Wally smirked. "Well, I'll need to see-"

"I said _promise, _Wally." He sounded dead serious – completely Bat serious – and his voice, now that Wally focused on it, sounded at least an octave lower.

"I promise, double promise and triple promise at the same time." Wally answered.

There was the sound of movement and Wally entered the room, closing the door behind him. The room was pitch black.

"What's so strange that you don't want me to see you, Rob?" Wally asked, smirking. "It isn't like I haven't seen your… wolf form before. Dude, turn on a light." Wally reached towards where he knew the light switch was.

"I'm not in my wolf form, Walls." A voice in front of him said, causing Wally to pause.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not a wolf. Can't you tell? I'm speaking for one!"

Wally suddenly felt incredibly stupid. "Oh, right. Then-"

"What am I? Heh, that's sort of what I want to know. I'm like… stuck in-between."

"Stuck in-between?" Wally asked, started to move his arm again and tried to find the switch, soon feeling it under his fingers. A hand grabbed his arm and he glanced up to see a pair of eyes that looked as if they were glowing slightly in the lightless room. "Rob?" The hand removed itself from his arm.

"Just…" He sighed. "I don't even know anymore." The eyes disappeared.

Wally knocked himself out of the slight shock and quickly flicked the switch, noticing the boy sitting on the bed straight away, hoodie pulled up and facing away from the speedster.

"The thing about being a wolf, Wally, is that you look like an animal. You don't look like some experiment gone wrong." Robin whispered.

"You? Complaining about your looks?" Wally whispered right back, going over to sit down next to him and staring at the back of his head. "The world's going to end."

"Shut it. I'm trying to have an emotional talk here."

"Of course," Wally smirked. "I promised I wouldn't laugh, right?"

"… Alright." Robin turned his head slightly to the left to stare at the red head in the corner of his eye.

Wally reached forwards and gently tugged down the hood, noticing the ears atop his friends head in an instant. The first thing that went through his head was _'Dude, it's a furry.' _He kicked himself for that one.

Robin stiffened slightly, still turned away, before looking at his best friend. Wally's eyebrows shot up. "Dude…"

"Don't you dare say it, I know you thought it." Robin growled.

Wally smirked. "You look like a fu-" The boy next to him punched his shoulder.

"Don't you _dare _finish that." He hissed, but his eyes shone slightly in amusement.

"-rry."

"Do you want to die?" Robin asked, staring straight at him with a raised eyebrow.

Wally smirked and stared at his friend. Robin now had two wolf ears atop his head, the same ebony colour as his hair, his eyes were slitted and reflective, no sunglasses in sight, his hair was noticeably shaggier and longer, passing his eyes; lastly his nails were longer and pointed having turned into claws. Wally was sure that there was probably more, but he couldn't see anything but the boy's face and hands.

"So… what with the… uh…" Wally trailed off, unsure what to say.

Robin shrugged and gently tugged on the collar of his hoodie. "I don't know, really. I mean, it happens every year. I'm sort of used to it." Robin smirked. "It's just another oddity when it comes to being me."

Wally didn't exactly know what to say. "Um… well… are you hungry? I know that-"

"Starved," Robin glanced towards the speedster. "But I can't exactly hunt like this, can I?" He gestured to himself. "Plus, raw meat wouldn't be a very good idea; my body is still mostly human."

"What's with that anyway?" Wally asked.

"I thought I just answered that, _genius_."

"You must have _some_ idea."

The corners of the wolf-boy's mouth flicked downwards and he started to tug on his collar again, looking sort of uncomfortable, or perhaps it was the hoodie that was annoying him. "Best I can think of is that it's like an opposite too the Blood Moon, Walls. I don't know too much about myself. My parents… my family… they didn't have the time to explain it all to me."

Wally nodded, getting up. "How 'bout I go to the kitchen and get something?"

"Thanks KF."

"Welcome, what are friends for?" The red head laughed slightly and flicked off the light switch as he opened the door and walked out, leaving the younger in darkness as the door shut.

Robin let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and slipped off the bed himself, walking over to the light and quickly flipping it on, not that it really made a difference to his now enhanced vision.

He pulled the hoodie over his head and tossed the item of clothing on the floor before taking off his shirt and discarding it. Staring in the mirror, he looked at the thick fur that trailed down his back and arms. The fur no longer itched.

The boy quickly removed his shoes and socks and sat down, his clawed toes now not aching in the confines of the shoes.

"Well," Robin flopped down onto the bed. "At least I don't have a tail." He rolled over onto his front and pouted slightly. "So not whelmed right now…"

He wished Batman were here. He was stuck in this room for the rest of the night and he still had his nocturnal Wolf instincts, he couldn't do anything. At least in the manor he could wonder, in fact, it was a nearly normal night back at home. In the cave he was stuck in a room until the clock hit six.

"Robin?" A voice floated in through the door causing the boy's eyes to widen – how had he not heard her coming?

He considered not answering but the fact that the girl outside was a telepath and all sort of put a stop on that idea. "Yeah?" He mentally swore at his voice.

"Robin, are you okay?" M'gann asked, a frown evident in her voice.

"Totally asterous, Miss M; completely whelmed." He assured, getting up from the bed and starting towards the entrance.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Robin quietly locked the door. "Your voice sounds strange, maybe I should just check…?" The well-meaning Martian tried to open the door and made a slight sound of surprise when she found it to be locked.

"I said I'm fine, Miss M." Robin said, biting his lip. "Really."

"Robin, please unlock the door."

"I said _I'm fine, _Miss M."

"Last time you said you were fine, you had a broken arm and three cracked ribs." M'gann tried the door again. "Robin – please."

Robin heard the silent _'I'll faze through' _in her words and panicked slightly – Her threat wasn't as empty was Wally's. The girl had succeeded on a few occasions, although only partly and during training. "I am perfectly fine! You saw me, like, ten minutes ago! What can I do in ten minutes?"

Megan didn't answer for a second. A gentle tap of footsteps echoed from outside. "Oh! Wally!"

"Sup, Beautiful?" The Speedster asked.

"Could you _please _help me talk some sense into Robin? He won't let me in and he doesn't sound well."

Wally's footsteps stopped outside the door. "He's fine, M'gann. I was with him a couple minutes ago, just left for some food, he's completely fine – has a bit of a sore throat is all and he's taken something for it."

Robin bit his lip. Lying to a telepath was no easy task, especially when he was trying to pick up said telepath.

"… Oh… okay…" M'gann trailed off. "I'm sorry-"

"No need, M'gann." Robin cut her off. "You were just looking out for me." He could almost hear the girl smile.

"Um… what's that smell? It's like smo-" Wally started

M'gann shrieked and raced off down the hall, presumably to the kitchen.

Robin quickly opened the door and let the boy in, shutting it behind the elder in a second and quickly noticed the smell of cooked meat. "Dude, how on Earth did you cook it this fast?"

"Don't question my _genius_." Wally mocked, looking at the boy with raised eyebrow but didn't make a comment, handing him the container to which the boy opened and stared at the meat inside.

"You owe me for this." Wally offhandedly said, walking to the bed and sitting on it as Robin started to eat; said Boy Wonder snorted and swallowed before speaking "No I don't."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You see, I still have this picture of you and-"

"Okay, yeah, you don't owe me! Fine! Alright!"

**This story, I'm not a fan of it. I love the idea of it, but it was just missing something. Maybe it was the lack of Daddy!Bats. Wally felt OOC, Rob felt OOC and M'gann felt OOC. I've always had problems writing M'gann, because people seem to think she's a ditz, but she really isn't - she's a little naive, sure, but she's strong.**

**And I don't think that I portrayed her like that in this... she seemed to... uh... I don't have a word for it, it just didn't work; God. **

**Alright, before I finish up - I would like your opinions. Should I write a TT (Teen Titan) fic - same universe as this? I feel that in the 5 year gap the Titans formed, but split up soon after, as that's the only spot that it would vaguely work in. Anyway, what do you guys think?**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
